An Enthusiastic Little Admirer
by Arbarano
Summary: Come one, come all! Come read the amazing tale of the time that The Great and Powerful Trixie tamed one of the most deadly beasts of the Everfree Forest!


"Come one, come all!"

The Great and Powerful Trixie took centre stage, and threw Trixie's hooves into the air.

"Come see the _amazing_ and _awesome _display of The _Grrreat_ and _Powerful_… _Trrrixie!_"

A triumphant fanfare played as the forest lit up around Trixie. Green leaves glowed a deep red as a huge disc of sparks and shimmers whirled above Trixie, fed by the light and _amazing_ power of Trixie's horn. Bangs and crackles echoed through the clearing as Trixie conjured a _magnificent_ firework display from only a place that Trixie could access, using only the most _potent_ of _all_ magic. A long, thin rope twirled and danced high above the stage, spelling out the name of the one equine in _all of Equestria_ talented enough to perform such _amazing_ feats!

Yes, there definitely was a reason why Trixie's fans called this Trixie's most spectacular and awe-inspiring finale yet.

As the trumpets faded and the crackles ceased, The Great and Powerful Trixie raised Trixie's hooves, ready to accept the adoring cheers of Trixie's crowd…

The crowd that wasn't there.

Trixie's hooves fell back to the stage, and Trixie's triumphant smile crumpled into a pout. A perfect pout, and one that stirred the passions of all of Trixie's fans, but a pout nonetheless.

Trixie had done a fine day's business in that hick town near the forest. Actually, Trixie reminded Trixie's-self, Trixie shouldn't refer to… Coltonville as a hick town. After all, the town had been full of ponies who stood in awe of Trixie's magic, and simply showered Trixie with bits and cheers and hoof-stamps as Trixie wowed them with Trixie's routine, and had _begged_ The Great and Powerful Trixie for an encore. Trixie had obliged. After all, The Great and Powerful Trixie did not become Equestria's most important and _beloved_ mare of magic without caring for Trixie's fans.

Unfortunately for Trixie, Trixie's final display had been simply too great and powerful for many of Trixie's admirers to behold. It had blinded them with the awesomeness of The Great and Powerful Trixie! So, with Trixie's wagon jangling and lumbering under its cargo of bits, and Trixie's stomach filled by a grateful fan's fruit fritters, Trixie had come into the forest to practice for Trixie's shows in the morning.

And to get away from some of Trixie's more _enthusiastic_ followers. There was nothing that Trixie loved more than Trixie's fans, but even the wonderful and _generous_ Trixie had limits.

Trixie had come into this clearing, thereby making the rest of the surrounding forest look even more dank and bland, and had begun Trixie's practice. However, as much as Trixie adored the feel of aiming Trixie's magic and guiding Trixie's amazing talents into ever more astounding tricks, Trixie could not help but notice something was missing.

Trixie was _alone_.

Trixie was surprised at Trixie's-self, for Trixie was most certainly _not_ one of those shallow ponies that depended on their egos being stroked. Never! Trixie was confident in Trixie's talents and Trixie's abilities, and Trixie definitely did not _need_ other ponies to help Trixie with them!

Still… Trixie had to admit that it would be nice to have somepony for company out here. If only to see if Trixie's latest additions were as awesome as Trixie knew they were.

Trixie glanced up into the sky. The sun was just beginning to set, and a great, golden glow was spreading high above Trixie, like honey across a piece of toast. A couple of pinkish clouds stood out against the gold, but as Trixie watched Trixie spotted a few little dots of light appear like little daisies blooming on a sunny day.

One of them shot across the sky.

Trixie didn't believe in that little filly's tale. After all, Trixie was The Great and Powerful Trixie! Even though Trixie had listened intently to all the times Trixie's mother had told Trixie about wishes upon stars and dreams coming true before Trixie had been tucked in and kissed good-night, Trixie knew even then that Trixie wouldn't ever _have_ to wish upon a star. With Trixie's _jaw-dropping _talent, The Great and Powerful Trixie could simply magic-up whatever Trixie wished.

Even so…

Trixie's eyes followed that little flare as it streaked across the sky. Trixie sighed.

_If only Trixie could have someone out here with Trixie-_

Trixie stopped. Trixie's ears twitched.

Something rustled.

Trixie turned to face the noise, eyes narrowing. Trixie was not afraid of whatever this was, being The Great and Powerful Trixie. Trixie could wipe out whatever it was without batting a single one of Trixie's eyelashes. But those ponies in… Ponyton had said that strange beasts liked to lurk in this forest, and if this was one of Trixie's fans they would most _definitely_ be more _vocal_ in their admiration of Trixie. Trixie was merely being prepared.

Trixie kept Trixie's eyes trained on the bush as it continued to rustle. A glow steadily built up around Trixie's horn, as Trixie prepare to launch a most deadly attack on the creature so _ignorant_ as to even think it had a chance against The Great and Powerful Trixie.

But Trixie's horn faded. And Trixie's mouth gaped. And Trixie's eyes went wide with what Trixie had to admit was surprise.

A… _thing_ emerged from the bush.

It was strange. It looked a lot like something Trixie had seen during Trixie's _very_ brief period as the warm-up for a far-_inferior_ magician from Mareocco. A monkey. But this creature looked so much taller than that puny little thing Trixie had seen all those years ago. Trixie was not alarmed, but Trixie was certain that Trixie's horn would be about level with its chest, though Trixie could not be sure. This creature was holding its head in its… hands? Yes. That magician had called them hands.

That monkey had been a hairy little beast, as well, but this creature had only a tiny amount of fur. A short mop of it sprouted at the top of its head, like Trixie's mane only far less luxuriant and duller. Instead of fur, this creature wore clothes. It's hind legs were covered with rather bland, blue things that Trixie recognised as something like those pants that a middle-aged fan of Trixie's had worn in… Dream Valley.

But as the creature stood up, hand still stuck to forehead, Trixie's eyes were drawn to its shirt. There, on a black background, sat a face that Trixie knew well.

_The Great and Powerful Trixie's!_

The creature groaned, and Trixie narrowed Trixie's eyes again.

"Why have you come to disturb Trixie?"

Instantly, the creature froze. "That voice…" it whispered.

It took its hand away, and it's eyes locked on Trixie. For a moment it simply stared, as any sane pony would when presented with The Great and Powerful Trixie, and this would have comforted Trixie if Trixie had needed any comforting. The Great and Powerful Trixie was not scared; Trixie simply watched as both of its hands shot up to cover its gaping mouth, and its eyes lit up.

"Trixie!" it gasped.

It began to stagger forwards.

Trixie was not scared. However, Trixie did draw Trixie up to Trixie's fullest and most impressive height, so that Trixie's eyes were level with this creature's.

"You have not answered Trixie's question, creature. Why have you _dared_ to interrupt The Great and Powerful Trixie?"

It stopped again, and its eyes widened. It lowered its hands.

"I am most sorry, _oh Great and Powerful Trixie,_" it gushed, bowing lowly. It wasn't a pony bow, with forelegs thrown forward and head lowered right to the ground, but Trixie had been given enough bows to know one when Trixie saw one. "I didn't mean to disturb your concentration-"

"What?" Trixie spluttered, rising to the tips of Trixie's hooves. "The _GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE_ has faced off against the _dreaded_ Ursa Major with Trixie's eyes blindfolded, Trixie's hat and cape removed and with Trixie's ears plugged!"

Trixie stomped to the edge of the stage, so that Trixie was now staring down at the creature. "Something such as _you_ could never _dream_ of breaking The Great and Powerful Trixie's concentration!"

Trixie had expected the creature to crumple under Trixie's tirade, and maybe to slink off into the forest before Trixie could blast it into countless unseen pieces for _daring_ to suggest such a thing.

But it didn't.

It stood there, utterly transfixed by the Great and Powerful Trixie, lapping up Trixie's words as if they were sweet nectar.

What was this creature?

It bowed again.

"Of course, _Great and Powerful Trixie_. I never meant to insult your mesmerising talent!"

It smiled.

Trixie sent one back, though Trixie's was more of a smirk.

"Trixie is still waiting for an answer, creature."

It smiled again, and a dreamy look came into its eyes.

"I just… I just wanted to see the most _amazing _equine in Equestria in action."

Trixie had to stop one of Trixie's hooves from flying up to Trixie's chest. Whatever this creature was, it certainly had _excellent_ and _correct_ taste in magicians.

Trixie momentarily glanced at the sky again. _Could this be that st-_

No. It couldn't be that. Trixie, for perhaps the first time since Trixie was a filly, was being foolish. This was simply a lucky coincidence that had brought a fan of Trixie to Trixie's practice.

Trixie looked at the creature again. Trixie noticed a little dribbling trail that hung from its bottom lip as it continued to stare at Trixie.

A _crazed_ fan, admittedly, but a fan nonetheless. And even if this was a crazed fan, Trixie was still The Great and Powerful Trixie. The very _instant_ this creature tried anything_ funny_ with Trixie, Trixie could simply blast it into its own shadow and not even break a drop of sweat.

Trixie smiled.

"What are you creature?"

The creature jerked out of its awe-induced coma, something that Trixie was used to by now, and wiped its mouth.

"I'm a human, Great and Powerful Trixie."

"Well, Human, how would you like to watch Trixie as Trixie practices?"

Human looked as if all of its dreams had just come true.

"You mean…" it croaked. "… I get a front-row seat to _you're_ show?"

Trixie nodded.

Then Human did something which made Trixie raise Trixie's eyebrow. It leapt up into the air, and, even though it had no wings, stayed there for what Trixie _correctly_ estimated was ten seconds, with its hands curled up into balls above its head and its mouth stretched in an enormous smile.

Human came back down just as suddenly, but it didn't lose its smile.

"Oh, _thank you thank you thank you thank you_," Human babbled, starting towards Trixie again.

"Yes, The Great and Powerful Trixie is feeling most _kind_ and _benevolent_ this evening, Human," said Trixie, waving a hoof at Human dismissively. "Now go and make yourself comfortable. You might want to sit down, as you aren't _blown away_ by the magic of _Trrrixie_!"

Trixie raised a hoof in Trixie's usual grand, theatrical way. Human squeaked and ran off, sitting down right in front of the centre of Trixie's stage.

Trixie knew how to treat Trixie's fans, how to let the suspense build and how to always leave them craving more and more of Trixie. Slowly, dramatically, and with a confident smile, Trixie trotted out to the centre. Trixie kept Trixie's eyes on Human the whole time, and watched the anticipation build in its own pair of wide, staring eyes.

Then Trixie could not see them anymore, as Trixie closed Trixie's eyes and focussed on Trixie's magic. All sounds faded except for one, which were the slow, gentle whooshes of Trixie's own breath, as Trixie gently teased the power from deep within Trixie. Trixie had to be gentle; any more, and The Great and Powerful Trixie would have a lot of explaining to do, which Trixie would obviously be able to do but didn't particularly want to have to.

Trixie opened Trixie's eyes. A great wave of energy flowed from every corner of Trixie's body and into the very tip of Trixie's horn, lighting it up as the first element of Trixie's display exploded into existence. It was a fairly simple part by Trixie's standards, with it being just one huge display of fireworks and Catherine wheels. But Trixie watched as Human's eyes danced with a light that wasn't just a reflection of those above.

Trixie followed this with Trixie's rope trick from before, but rather than having it spell Trixie's name the whole time, Trixie made the rope loop and weave into all sorts of shapes. Trixie Trixie's-self. A dog. A rabbit. A to-scale model of Canterlot Castle that Trixie's memory could allow Trixie to do perfectly. But obviously, the most _important_ part _was_ Trixie spelling out Trixie's name.

Human followed all of Trixie's shapes, its head darting around to keep up with them.

Next came a new trick, though Trixie had been planning to do this at some point in the next day's show. Trixie willed Trixie's huge, whizzing circles of light back into the air above Trixie. Soon, six discs shone their light onto the clearing from above Trixie, before Trixie focussed on a patch of air next to them.

Trixie teased it. Trixie worked Trixie's magic into the air's very make-up. Trixie looped at around and around, feeding in more and more of Trixie's energy, until Trixie had created a _wondrous_ vortex from nothing. With the tiniest flick of Trixie's head, Trixie dragged Trixie's vortex over Trixie's magical disks, and sucked up each of them in turn. Moments over it passed over each disc, the whirling spire of air spat out a letter, once again spelling the name of the equine _marvel_ who created such _astonishing_ magic.

As Trixie poofed Trixie's vortex back into nothing, Human stood back up and kept slapping its hands together. Trixie was only puzzled for a moment, before realising that, of course, Human was giving Trixie its version of a hoof-stomp. As Human should, after being the first witness to The Great and Powerful Trixie's latest offering.

Now it was time for Trixie's final new routine.

For this, Trixie simply gazed at the trees that surrounded Trixie. Human followed Trixie's gaze, and Trixie's horn, as it glowed at the greenery. Slowly, subtly, the green of the leaves turned into a crisp, cool blue, which soon gave way to a warm, inviting purple. This then melted into a deep red, and then a bright orange, before fading into a balmy, gentle yellow, and then through to green again.

Trixie smiled as Trixie admired Trixie's horn-work. Occasionally, very occasionally, some ponies _dared_ to question Trixie's act, to suggest that Trixie could be doing something better with Trixie's clear talents than simple flashes and bangs.

And here was The Great and Powerful Trixie's great and powerful answer. Nothing gaudy. Nothing overpowering. Just pure, raw _magic_.

Magic that left Human staring at the trees in complete silence long after they returned to green.

Trixie tapped the stage with a hoof, and Human blinked out of its trance.

"Oh Great and Powerful Trixie," said Human, bowing yet again, "that was simply _breathtaking_. No _wonder_ you're called the most _talented_ equine who has ever lived!"

Trixie smiled, but something about it felt harder to Trixie than before.

"It's true, Human. It's true!" Trixie raised Trixie's hooves, and Human did its strange hoof-stamps again.

However, as Trixie returned to all-fours again, Trixie felt a tightness and a strain in Trixie's back. The Great and Powerful Trixie was certainly not tired, though, no matter how much Trixie was having to hold back a yawn. However, even The Great and Powerful Trixie would need to rest after all that Trixie had done today, and with the last traces of gold fading up above Trixie.

"Now, Human…" Trixie began, closing Trixie's eyes as Human stared at Trixie with its own glowing bright enough to light up the clearing. "Trixie has performed truly _spectacular_ feats _all day_, and Trixie would like to rest. So if you would just leave-"

"Wait!"

"What?" Trixie's eyes shot open. Human had run much closer to Trixie, and now stood at the very edge of the stage, peering up at Trixie. Trixie scowled. "You _dare_ interrupt _The Great and Powerful Trixie_?"

Again, Human did not even flinch at the heavy barrage of Trixie.

"I'm sorry, oh Great and Powerful Trixie," said Human, even managing to bow with the stage a couple of inches below its chin. "But… maybe I could stay for a while and help you while you rest? I'd feel awful if I didn't get the chance to properly thank you for such an _awesome_ show of _incredible_ ability!"

Trixie stared at Human, with its big pleading eyes and its massive smile that softened Trixie's scowl into a smirk. Yes. The Great and Powerful Trixie knew how to treat Trixie's fans, and Human had certainly proved itself worthy to call itself a fan of Trixie's.

Maybe Trixie could allow this.

"Fine then, Human." Trixie trotted over to the left of Trixie's stage, where Trixie's beloved wagon sat in all its and Trixie's glory. "You can start by tidying The Great and Powerful Trixie's home." Trixie pointed a hoof at the wagon, before looking back at Human. Human's eyes left Trixie for just a second before coming back to Trixie. Where they should stay, obviously, when in the presence of The Great and Powerful Trixie. "After all, The Great and Powerful Trixie deserves _far _better than to sleep in a sty."

Human did its odd hoof-stomps again, before sprinting into Trixie's wagon. Trixie sighed as the door closed behind it.

At least now, Trixie could have a moment to Trixie's-self.

Trixie's horn lit up, and its glow covered Trixie's cape. As slowly and gently as Trixie always was with something this precious, Trixie lifted the starry fabric into the air and folded it into a neat little square.

Trixe smiled and followed it with Trixie's eyes as Trixie softly placed it on Trixie's back. Trixie did not _need_ Trixie's cape. Trixie was far too _talented_ and _amazing_ an equine to rely on such silly, sentimental things as other ponies did, but this cape held a certain place in Trixie's heart. Looking at it, as pristine and perfect as the day Trixie first laid Trixie's eyes on it, Trixie felt a spurt of pride rush through Trixie.

Trixie had done the old stallion proud with Trixie's latest work. As Trixie always had done, of course.

Trixie trotted off the stage, careful to not upset the cape on Trixie's back, and lighting Trixie's horn to quickly tidy away the stage as Trixie's hooves left it. Before Trixie had covered two more steps, the entire platform had been folded back into its little box, and Trixie smiled.

Even after all Trixie had done today, Trixie could still perform that spell quicker than Trixie had ever managed before!

Before Trixie's magic could open the door to Trixie's wagon, though, it was flung open and Trixie was bathed in the warm light of candles. Trixie did not jump back, even as Human thrust its head out, grinning like a mad-pony.

"I've finished, _oh Great and Powerful Trixie_!" it said through another wide grin.

Now Trixie pulled Trixie's head back. Trixie nudged Human out the way, and peered inside.

Gone was the _perfectly arranged_ mess of spell books that Trixie had left sprawled out across the table as Trixie refined Trixie's tree transformation spell. Instead, Trixie could see them stacked in a neat pile, back on the bookshelf and in perfect alphabetical order. The crumpled tangle of sheets that Trixie had left after Trixie awoke in Trixie's haste to display Trixie's _awesome_ magical abilities had been tidied. The blanket had been smoothed down and tucked in at the corners, and the pillow fluffed up to make it look even more inviting.

But that wasn't the only inviting thing that Trixie could detect. Over in Trixie's kitchenette, the remains of Trixie's bolted-down salad from lunchtime had been cleared, and in its place sat a plate with little mounds of vegetables, steam coiling above them.

Trixie sniffed. Trixie could smell carrots and cabbage and lettuce and… _cucumbers_.

Trixie's stomach growled.

"Are you satisfied, Great and Powerful Trixie?"

Trixie turned to Human. This time, Trixie gave Human a proper smile. After all, Human had done a good job.

"Yes, Trixie appreciates your work this evening, Human," Trixie said, never taking Trixie's eyes off the plate. "However, the Great and Powerful Trixie is still tired, and Trixie would like to relax."

Human smiled. "Of course, Great and Powerful Trixie," said Human, stepping back to allow Trixie into the wagon. "I'll stay here in case you want me again."

Yes, Trixie would like that. Trixie could probably think of several other things that Human could do. Trixie could not see Human objecting to Trixie asking it to clear the muck off Trixie's wagon's wheels.

But for now, Trixie had far more important matters on Trixie's mind. Trixie walked down the wagon, floating the plate along beside Trixie, before plopping down onto Trixie's bed in a truly _graceful_ and _perfect _manner. Trixie lifted a slice of carrot into Trixie's hungry mouth, and as the tangy flavours washed over Trixie's tongue Trixie hovered a newspaper cutting onto the pillow in front of Trixie.

_Great and Powerful Trixie Wows Princesses!_

Trixie grinned, and wriggled a little deeper into Trixie's soft, luxurious mattress. Yes. That _had_ been a good day for The Great and Powerful Trixie. Trixie could almost see the lights in Princess Celestia's eyes, as Trixie's display had flown up above Canterlot to dance and move with the sun.

Trixie hovered another carrot into Trixie's mouth, and stretched out Trixie's long, supple legs that drove the colts and stallions wild. Except that now those legs were not supple. They were tight, and Trixie could feel little aches and pains building deep inside them.

"Human!"

A shuffle of feet followed, and in an instant Human was by Trixie's side. Trixie was almost impressed, and raised an eyebrow.

""The Great and Powerful Trixie has been on Trixie's hooves _all day_ performing Trixie's _astounding_ feats, and now Trixie's legs feel sore."

Human glanced at them, and Trixie was sure its eyes grew wider.

It licked its lips. "I… I could rub them for you, Great and Powerful Trixie," it breathed.

Trixie pondered. If Trixie wanted Trixie's hooves to be rubbed, then Trixie could quite easily perform Trixie's own massage. Trixie's magic was more than capable of soothing the aches of the Great and Powerful Trixie's hooves!

Then again, Trixie was supposed to be saving Trixie's magic for Trixie's shows in the morning. Even though Trixie was _the_ most powerful equine who has ever lived, and could _definitely_ go _days_ without any rest between Trixie's shows, Trixie didn't want to push Trixie's magic too hard. Plus, those fingers of Human's looked a lot more… dextrous than the hooves that would rub Trixie down during those spa treatments that Trixie's _adoring_ patrons would foist upon Trixie.

Trixie smiled. "Go on then, Human."

Human looked as though Trixie had just granted its most desired wish. As Trixie was allowing it to _touch_ the _flawless_ body of The Great and Powerful Trixie, and Trixie's magic was powerful enough to grant any wish of anypony anyway, that was probably true.

Trixie turned onto Trixie's sleek stomach, stretching out Trixie's hind legs to allow Human to work on them. Trixie refocused on the paper.

_Today, the city of Canterlot played host what is surely its greate-_

_Ooohhh…_

The Great and Powerful Trixie was possessed of enough restraint to keep Trixie's gasp internal, but Trixie did nothing to halt the spread of a soft, balmy smile as Human's fingers smoothly ran down the length of Trixie's calves.

Trixie tried to look back at the writing, but The Great and Powerful Trixie's eyes were simply too heavy for Trixie to hold there. Human was gently moving its fingers in great circles, slowly moving them up Trixie's legs. Pure, sweet bliss spread in great waves from every rub.

Trixie had to admit that this was quite pleasurable. Though Human's fingers were nothing compared to the sensations that the _delicate_ magic of The Great and Powerful Trixie could make bloom within Trixie, Trixie was still _assured_ and _confident_ enough in Trixie's abilities to admit that those fingers were certainly a worthy, if distant, second.

_Oh yes_, Trixie thought,_ so _very_ worthy…_

Trixie let Trixie's head drop to the soft pillow, and Trixie happily snuggled against it as Human began to trace around the inside of Trixie's hooves with one teasing finger. Trixie let out a _sensual_ and _thankful_ hum as Human moved back to tenderly rubbing at Trixie's calves. But as Human moved up to caressing Trixie's thighs, The Great and Powerful Trixie admitted weakness for the first time in years.

Trixie yawned.

Human stopped. Trixie soon found its head next to Trixie's, and it peered at Trixie with concerned eyes.

"Are you tired, Great and Powerful Trixie?"

Trixie tried to summon Trixie's greatest and most powerful anger. How _dare_ it suggest that Trixie, The _Great and Powerful_ Trixie, was tired? But Trixie couldn't. After all, Human had been so tender to Trixie's weary legs. Plus, all Trixie _could _summon was a mild grunt.

"Trixie is not tired, Human," Trixie muttered, trying to get Trixie's eyes to stay open. "Trixie would just like to get some sleep. It's very late, now," Trixie finished, looking out the window to the indigo sky, where Princess Luna had now completed her masterpiece of twinkling lights.

"Of course, Great and Powerful Trixie," said Human, as Trixie's head fell back against the pillow. "Let me help."

Trixie felt a strange sensation, as though somepony was trying to pull something from underneath Trixie. But this thought simply faded into Trixie's deep and expansive mind, as the soft warmth that felt so nice against Trixie's fur was replaced by a cool, crisp smoothness. Trixie wriggled and snuggled into it. This felt even better.

Trixie felt even better still as the warmth returned, this time surrounding Trixie. Trixie felt Human run its hands all over Trixie, smoothing out any folds or creases in the blanket as it hugged Trixie's _gorgeous_, _silky_ body. Then Human gently poked its fingers under Trixie's sides, taking the blanket with it so that Trixie was as snug and warm as when Trixie's parents had kissed Trixie goodnight.

"Goodnight, Great and Powerful Trixie," whispered Human, as Trixie finally let Trixie's eyes close.

A gentle puff sent the whole wagon into darkness, and Trixie let this carry Trixie off to sleep.

* * *

Trixie returned her quill to its pot. The glow of her magic faded and plunged her home into darkness, but she could still see the parchment. A grin strained at her muzzle.

Yes. There were still fans of hers like that out in Equestria. There were still ponies that adored the magic of The Great and Powerful Trixie.

Her jaw began to quiver, most likely because of the cold in her new home. A sharp gust of it seared at her side, and she nearly gasped.

She wrapped her hooves even tighter around the cape that she clutched to her chest, shielding it from the cold. She noticed a sudden dampness appear at the top of it, and she rubbed her cheek against it, trying to clean the mud off the cape…

Oh, who was she trying to kid?

Trixie wiped her eyes on the cape, and peered through the gloom of her cave. She'd barely been able to save anything when she ran from that Celestia-forsaken town and that… that ursa minor. All that she had managed to scramble into the next town with was her hat, her cape and her talents.

And she'd only managed to leave that town with two of them.

She looked over to the corner of her shallow cave, where a mound of dark, spiky things sat that almost sent her stomach vaulting out of her mouth. She tore her eyes away from those foul objects, and lay down on the hard, dusty ground, her matted mane spilling out around her and becoming even more smeared.

The wind howled around outside and the chills rattled her aching limbs. She pulled the cape closer to her, trying to ignore the sharpness of her ribs digging at her legs. She buried her nose into it, drawing a deep, shuddering breath.

It still smelt of her.

After all these years, she could still pick up her warm scent. It soothed her heart for a moment, before tearing it to pieces. She pressed her facing into the fabric again as more tears slipped out.

"I'm sorry, Grandma…"

Another gust tore at her side and she squeaked, curling up into an even tighter ball.

A flutter from above caught her, and her eyes snapped to the piece of parchment that floated above, drifting towards the mouth of her cave. Heart suddenly racing, she curled her magic around her masterpiece, and pulled it down so that she could hold it with her cape.

Trixie breathed deeply, sniffing every so often, as she kept her gaze locked on the sheet of parchment.

_Maybe one day…_


End file.
